Después de mi Muerte
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Después de la muerte de Yuriy, aparece de nuevo Kai y una chica que se intentaran, vengarse de Bryan... por Advision, lo lograran SECUELA DE TE LO PROMETO. solo entren y leen esta bueno... aclaraciones y todo esta adentro, Arigato!


**_Después_**_** de mi muerte***-**-****_

**_Aclaración_**_**:** Ni BEYBLADE ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen ami, yo solo conduje a esta persona a que los tomara prestados para realizar dicho, fic!_

_**Personajes: **Yuriy Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Kai Hiwatari, y Julia Fernandez (solo que aquí le cambiamos un poco jeje)_

Bueno gente hermosa, me atrevo a subir la secuela de te lo prometo, aclaro yo no la escribí, yo solo la su vi para compartirla, ya que fue un regalo... asi que la disfruten, y que sea de su agrado!

_**HECHO POR: ELIAS.**_

_**EDITADO UN POCO, Y SUBIDO POR: Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

A pasado un año más, es decir cinco años de aquel sucedido y nada ha cambiado en este sitio, no logro estar ni de aquí ni allá, no sé cuanto más podre aguantar así, mis más preciados recuerdos empiezan a irse no puedo creer que ya no pueda ni siquiera recordar el momento en que lo bese por primera vez, ya no quiero que el tiempo pase, no quiero seguir aquí.

¿Cuándo volveré a estar junto a él?, ¿Cuándo lo volveré a abrazar? esas son las preguntas que me mata, a pesar que se dice que los muertos no sienten pasar el tiempo, ya he comprobado por mi mismo que no es cierto, no es más que todo lo contrario o tal vez sea el tenerlo enfrente y no poder tocarlo y cuando lo hago no puedo sentirlo, sus cálidas mejillas, como desearía poder besar una vez más esos rojos labios que me llenan de vida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto tenía que suceder? ¿Quién podría haber pensado esta maquiavélica escena? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Abra sido dios? ¿Por qué el abría querido esto? ¿A caso lo que hacíamos no estaba bien y decidió castigarnos? Solo él lo sabe, pero yo no quiero preguntarle, prefiero estar aquí junto a mi amor, aquí cerca de él, pero no puedo, creo que me arrepiento de lo que hice tan solo debí de haber tratado otra forma para detenerlo aunque, ¿Eso hubiera funcionado? ¿O solo hubiéramos cambiado de posición? No entiendo, no entiendo nada ¿porque…. Lo hizo? ¿Porque me acecino? ¿No decía que me amaba? Pero no él solo quería sexo, solo eso o solo me quería para sacar le la información a Bryan, lo sé muy bien sé que después de que le sacara la información me iba a dejar solo como a un vil perro, el me iba a dejar como quien deja en el basurero la bolsa de pan que solo sirvió para mantener el pan junto, pero ya que acabo con el pan la bolsa ya no sirve para nada ya solo era basura, de la cual debía de deshacerse, sí eso era para él era solo basura ¡ha! ¡ya se!

Por eso lo hizo, no quería que nadie supiera que él investigaba a Bryan y aprovecho ese momento para acabar conmigo y su verdad, pero le salió mal porque Bryan lo sabe y ahora él solo puede huir, creo que ese será su castigo vivir una vida miserable huyendo y...

Bryan llego, pero no puedo entenderlo, no entiendo porque se ve tan triste, ¿Por qué?, y yo aquí tan cerca pero sin embargo tan lejos, quiero poder abrazarlo que el sienta mi calor, poder acurrucarme en su tierno cuello, ese cuello tan fuerte que él tiene y aunque me siento a su lado e intento abrazarlo él no lo siente, no me siente, no puede, así que se para y yo solo lo veo con tristeza y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Su mano está en su rostro con su palma abierta cubre con sutileza su ojos, esos hermosos ojos a los que tanto amo parece que está llorando, solo escucho sus sollozos, las veo si puedo verlas esas pequeñas lagrimas que se han derramado de sus orbes pero aun sigo sin saber porque, nada me llega a la cabeza ninguna fecha importante nada ¡nada!.

De pronto, el teléfono suena cortando ese inmenso silencio que había en esta casa, ese silencio que mata, el contesta no sin antes secar sus lagrimas, que recorrían por sus mejillas.

-si diga- trata de que su voz no suene quebradiza por el llanto.

-Bryan solo hablaba para recordarte que hoy es el aniversario de su muerte ¿vas a venir?

-Si claro dígame a qué hora- contestas un poco más calmado. Creo que es mi padre el que habla contigo, si esa voz es indiscutible mente de él.

-A las cinco en el cementerio, ya está el padre citado-

- Muy bien ahí estaré- dice levantándose del lugar que había estado postrado.

-De acuerdo.-

Observas tu reloj falta un poco menos de dos horas, pero sabes que el cementerio está un poco lejos.

-si, yo solo me duchare, y voy iré para allá-

-Está bien, adiós-

-Adiós- cuelgas, dando asi por terminada la llamada, tomas un gran respiro, metiéndote asi a tu habitación, yo solo aparezco ahí enfrente de ti, mientras buscas en el cajón tu camisa para ponerte, y en instantes el resto de la ropa, ya estabas listo para bañarte ya solo faltaba ponerte unas sandalias, que se encontraban en el tapete blanco de grande barbas situado a un costado de la cama, parado con la punta de un pie te zafaste un zapato y después con una especie de patada lo lanzaste fuera de tu pie he insiste lo mismo con el otro quedando descalzo, sobre aquel tapete pero de inmediato te pusiste las chanclas, dirigiéndote al baño, yo solo te seguía era lo único que podía hacer y eso me hacía sentir tan inútil, entras en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti sin darte cuenta que ahí estoy yo, pero eso ya no importa.

Total puedo traspasarla sin problema alguno, ya una vez adentro te veo, ahí estas enfrente de mi quitándote primero el par de calcetines, te agachas y parándote sobre un pie te quitas el primero muy rápido, bajas el pie pero cuando levantas el otro lo haces más lento, tu cuerpo se encorva aun más la forma en la que te quitas el calcetín es muy lenta.

¡No puede ser! tus ojos están inundados de lagrimas parece ser que los recuerdos han inundado tu hermosa cabeza y yo parado aquí, pero de nuevo te secas las lagrimas y habiéndote ya quitado el calcetín das un gran respiro y al mismo tiempo que te enderezas, me alegro de que ya no estés llorando y extiendo mis brazos para darte un abrazo pero algo me detiene es tu voz esa dura voz que tienes diciéndome:

-Te pido una disculpa, se que estas aquí pero es mejor que me lo des cuando este contigo, te compensaré todo este tiempo de no eh podido verte, pero por lo tanto esto será para ti, recuerda que soy solo tuyo y para ti.- Yo solo me enderece eso me sorprendió mucho y por inercia camine para atrás solo para admirar mejor lo que arias.

Empezaste a quitarte suavemente la ropa, tu camisa resbaló suavemente por tus brazos y enseguida fue tu pantalón, el cual de una manera rápida lo lanzaste a un punto X.

No me importaba a donde yo solo tenía ojos para admirarte a ti, esa escena fue muy excitante verte así, era una escena muy admirable.

Seguiste quitándote el resto, aún mas lentamente pude ver todo tu cuerpo al descubierto, lo que sucedió enseguida es lo que ya sabía que sucedería, eres muy predecible o será que es lo único que se puede hacer. Después de que sucedieran una serie de acontecimientos fascinantes.

Debajo de la regadera las gotas empezaron a caer, esperaste a que el agua estuviera como querías y te metiste yo hice lo mismo por detrás de ti, tan solo para no dejar de admirar tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo de grandes y tiernos músculos, solo quería tocar tu piel esa clara y tierna piel así que me acerque a ti.

Y con mis manos recorrí tus brazos, los cuales se hallaban en reposo tirando de tus hombros, pero al momento en que te toque sé que me sentiste porque te enderezaste pero no te moviste, asi que de esa forma es que pude recorrerlos lentamente, tu solo inclinaste tu cabeza hacia la derecha lentamente abriéndome espacio para que de un abrazo pudiera recargar mi cabeza y así lo hice, estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que de pronto sonó tu celular rompiendo con ese hermoso momento, pude ver como tu cuerpo se estremeció y enderezaste tu cabeza con voz seria me dijiste:

-Lo siento tengo que contestar de seguro es tu padre- y saliste de la regadera buscando tu pantalón, en el que estaba tu celular, hasta que lo viste parece ser que lo había lanzado a una esquina del baño y, en efecto era mi padre, terminaste pronto de bañarte, te secaste con tu toalla, cambiaste y saliste corriendo, yo me quede en el baño, me acerque a tu toalla la cual dejaste tirada en el suelo yo solo quería oler tu aroma en ella, como deseaba haber sido ella y que te secaras conmigo.

Poder tocar todo tu cuerpo, serte útil de nuevo pero eso es imposible porque estoy muerto y sigo atrapado aquí sin poder hacer nada; un inútil, si un inútil es lo que soy y mientras siga aquí lo seré.

En que pienso digo ¡Dios! después de tan grandioso acontecimiento, yo con mis cosas ¡Aah! siempre es lo mismo conmigo, debería de estar feliz bueno si estoy feliz aunque me pregunto siempre dicen que 'por todo lo malo algo bueno vendrá', pero será lo mismo a la inversa quiero decir 'por todo lo bueno algo malo vendrá' han prefiero creer aquello que dice 'detrás de algo malo viene algo mejor' o algo así el punto es que estoy feliz, ha si tengo que ir a mi aniversario Luctuoso, de seguro Bryan ya esta allá lo único bueno de ser un fantasma es que puedo estar donde quiero en instantes.

He llegado al cementerio todos esta aquí reunidos, mm pero como siempre de kai ni sus luces, pero que bueno porque si él estuviera aquí de seguro seria para causar puros problemas, ese semihombre es lo único que sabe hacer grr, bueno mejor dejo de pensar en mensadas y me reúno con todos que por eso es que están aquí ¿he? ¿Qué? Ya casi se acaba ¿tanto tiempo pase en el baño? ¡Santo cielo! bueno lo que importa es que estoy aquí , en paz así que solo camino.

Pero algo me estremece, siento una presencia muy horrible una mirada que lanza un odio masivo así que me volteo para ver qué es y para mi sorpresa era él, ese desgraciado causante de este enorme problema ahí estaba detrás de un árbol escondido mirando con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro no puedo creerlo, no ha cambiado en nada como puede ser claro el debe de ser una especie de demonio que se alimenta del dolor y del sufrimiento de los demás por eso es que se le ve tan feliz.

Pero aún no lo puedo creer, claro ya lo había dicho yo 'por todo lo bueno algo malo vendrá ' pero no puede ser lo de esta tarde fue muy bueno y por equivalencia esto va a ser muy malo y más si se trata de él, lo sé esto no puede llegar solo hasta aquí me pregunto ¿Qué estará planeando en su maquiavélica mente? Esto no puede ser cierto no, es imposible tengo que avisarle a alguien pero al voltear todos están de pie despidiéndose ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Bryan? Ah esta cerca del lago, tengo que avisarle pero que quien está con él, quien es ella.

Al acercarme me doy cuenta que es una mujer muy hermosa, que tiene el cabello rojizo, lo ojos de color azules ¡dios! ella es una vil y mísera copia de mi solo que en mujer, esta no puede ser ella no me da buena espina siento algo extraño pero su cara no refleja maldad su comportamiento es tan sutil ¡que está pasando primero Kai y después esto! Y pensar que esta tarde iba tan bien, ha por fin se va, ella se retira pero antes le entrega una tarjeta la duda me carcome, así que me asumo por el hombro de Bryan para saber que dice y alcanzo a leer su nombre doctara. Julia Fernandez, psicóloga. Tú ves la tarjeta como buscando una respuesta, tan solo dices

-Tú qué crees Tala que la necesito- Claro que no como rayos crees que vas a necesitar a esa trepadora, que se cree que solo por ser mujer y tener esas cosotas puedes meter sus narices donde no la llaman, sí ayudarlo mmm si como no, lo que ella quiere es violarlo de seguro pues si lo mira guapo, solo, con dinero y además necesitado. Aunque me tranquiliza su comentario.

-No, no lo creo, después de todo te tengo a ti, aunque nadie más te vea, aunque ni yo te vea lo que importa es que te puedo sentir aquí junto a mi esperando el momento en que volveremos a estar juntos para ya nunca más decirnos adiós, y amarnos por la eternidad-.

La verdad es que tus palabras me tranquilizan demasiado y no solo eso me devuelven un poco de aliento se que tu nunca me fallaras, como yo tampoco aquí estaré aunque se vacié mi memoria, aunque no te pueda tocar, aunque no te pueda besar, siempre estaré esperando por ti hasta la eternidad.

Y así fue esa tarde aunque algunas cosas malas sucedieron otras mejores resaltaron de entre las tinieblas, pero para mi desgracia ese día empezaron mis penas puesto que al día siguiente mientras Bryan se bañaba para irse a trabajar, esa mujer le hablo para saber si aceptaría ir a las terapias, mmm a mí se me hace que solo se quiera aprovechar para exprimirlo, Bryan la pide una disculpa y le dice que no, que él está muy ocupado pero ella le insiste, esa mujer no sabe cuando darse por vencida parece una chinche en la vida de Bryan, pero está bien no creo que Bryan caiga en su juego, cuando de repente ella lo invita a salir.

-bueno está bien si no quieres venir a mi consultorio para ayudarte, al menos déjame ser tu amiga ¿que te parece si te invito esta tarde a tomar un café ahí en el café que está en la esquina por tu casa?-. Nya nya nya nya puras barbaries salen de la boca de esta mujer, si claro un café yo sé lo que quieres pero no se te va a hacer de eso me encargo yo este hombre es mío nya, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿A caso estoy celoso? ¿Yo celoso y de una mujer? Esto no puede ser verdad, además apuesta a que el ni aceptará.

-Claro solo dime bien a qué hora y ahí me tienes- ¿Qué? no puede ser que a caso no te das cuenta que te quiere enrollar en su juego ella es una arpía del mal date cuenta.

-Ok entonces te veo ahí como a las seis para ver como cae el sol, me encanta tanto esa escena- mmm si pero de seguro te ha de encantar mas mi Bryan verdad bruja del mal.

-Perfecto ahí estaré- estaremos porque yo no te dejare ni un momento a solas con esa…

-Está bien nos vemos- see claro apuesto a que mueres por verlo. En ese instante colgaron los dos, yo estaba furico tanto que hice que varias cosas salieran volando, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta lo único que hiciste es salir corriendo para tu trabajo ya que no querías llegar tarde.

Ya era hora de la reunión con esa Juliecita, así que Bryan se dirigió hacia allá para su encuentro y yo por supuesto pegado como chicle a él, cuando llegamos al lugar ahí estaba esa mujer que ¿a caso no tiene trabajo? ¿No tiene vida? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que venir? Mejor que se quede atendiendo a sus clientes y que nos deje en paz, aaa otra vez estoy con mis celos y esta pobre mujer ni me ha dado razones para desconfiar de ella quien sabe tal vez si tiene la intención de ayudar a Bryan, eso espero.

Ella esta parada junto a la puerta con un vestido blanco con destellos negro haciendo lucir su clara cara y su hermosa figura de mujer, ese par de despampanantes pechos, esa cinturita de modelo desnutrida, con esa cintura asesina y esas piernas tamaño sobrenatural, también lleva un par de tacones de los más altos que se encontró en la tienda de seguro, apuesto a que está inconforme con su altura y pretende verse más alta.

Bryan vestido simplemente de traje al llegar junto a ella le extienda la mano como saludo pero ella lo voltea ha ver con una cara muy graciosa y le da un abrazo, creo que esta es la señal ella me está dando la razón para que desconfié, un minuto espera relájate recuerda que es una psicóloga y siempre tienen que dar confianza a sus pacientes es solo eso y yo como siempre desconfiando, de su boca sale un comentario:

-¿Como que este viento esta medio raro no? Digo en ocasiones está muy fuerte y en otras esta calmado- Pues si mi Reina se le llaman celos C…E...L…O…S así

-Si suele suceder- y en ese instante sonríes apuesto a que sabes que soy yo revolcándome de celos pero te encanta hacerme sufrir

-Bueno pues que hacemos aquí como dicen las malas lenguas 'a lo que te truje chencha'- y también se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios

-Jajajaja nunca me imagine a una doctora diciendo eso suena muy gracioso- see la verdad es que si es raro escuchar a una doctora hablar así pero vamos este mundo está loco.

-Jajajaja muchas personas me lo han dicho pero bueno- dice mientras caminan para sentarse en una mesa o como se diga el punto es que querían tomar el café.

Habiendo localizado una mesa libre tu como siempre tan caballeroso abres la silla para que ella se siente una vez sentada se la cierras y te sientas tu, esto visto desde mi ángulo parece una cita de enamorados los dos sentados uno frente a otro y con esas sonrisas en sus caras, pero ella no es su pareja esa soy yo miren todos aquí estoy, pero en un momento recuerdo que estoy muerto y que nadie puede verme.

-Ves te digo el viento esta raro- por dios como te quejas mejor háblale al mesero y que te traiga tu café de inmediato para que esto se acabe pronto

-Jajaj si como que se enoja- si sabes bien que lo estoy pero ahí sigues

-¿Quién?- creo que ya metiste la pata no le des una razón a esta porque luego no te la quitas de encima.

-Pues quien más el aire, ¿Qué no estabas hablando de eso?- buena creo que hasta yo me la creí

-A claro ¿verdad?- ¡verdad! Claro que verdad a caso tienes una especie de retraso mental.

- Bueno pero hay que pedir el café ¿no? Para eso estamos aquí- y sonríes, tú siempre sonríes.

-Está bien- y llama al mesero, ella pide un capuchino y tú como siempre un frape.

Cuando el mesero regresa con los pedidos volteo y al hacerlo no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, fuera del establecimiento había alguien vestido muy extrañamente y parece ser Kai, no puede ser que lo vuelva a ver en todo este tiempo no lo había visto ni de reflejo y ahora lo encuentro en todos lados, me acerco a él con miedo y no sé porque le tengo miedo si ya estoy muerto después de todo quien debería de sentir miedo es él y de mi, no yo y de el.

pero al acercarme a él puedo verlo con claridad es Kai y en cuestión de instantes de nuevo mi miedo, se convierte en coraje después de todo solo el tiene la culpa de esto así que con todo mi coraje cree grandes ráfagas de viento y de pronto el foco de la lámpara que se encontraba detrás de mí se rompió en mil fragmentos, los cuales volaron a gran velocidad por todos lados pero mi mirada no se distraía se encontraba situada en tus ojos los cuales se hallaron llenos de terror así que corriste a refugiarte en tu auto pero para tu sorpresa ahí estaba yo y tu auto no me detendría tenía que desquitar todo mi coraje, no detuve al aire el cual lleno de tierra golpeaba a tu carro pero tu creías estar a salvo dentro de tu auto así que no temías aunque deberías tu también sonreías, eso me puso aun mas enojado así que arrecie el viento, la tierra golpeaba con gran fuerza a tu carro afuera todo se encontraba en el aire la gente corría asustada a los establecimientos mismo que serraron sus puertas para ocultarse de mi furia tu sonrisa desapareció parecía que querías ver algo afuera pero yo no quería saber que era me alegraba de a ver desvanecido tu sonrisa, se que estaba mal pero no podía verlo mi coraje me segó, unos momentos después mi fuerza empezó a irse pero no me importaba yo solo quería hacerte sufrir cuando mi vista empezó a hacerse borrosa y el mundo empezó a darme vueltas, yo continué moviendo el viento hasta desmayarme.

He vuelto qué suerte solo fue un abrir y serrar de ojos pero ¿Dónde estoy? No reconozco este lugar, parece ser de tarde el sol esta cayendo es un día gris, esto parece ser un callejón sin salida detrás de mi esta la calle y enfrente es una malla, esto parece un lugar de mala muerte esta tan sucio y hay indigentes tirados en el suelo, me alegro de no poder sentir los olores apuesto a que esto apestaba, bien creo que es mejor regresar con Bryan aunque ¿porque estoy aquí? No recuerdo que estaba haciendo antes, o si recuerdo querer matar a una persona, a si era a el pero ¿Cuál era la razón? Solo sé que él me causo mucho dolor pero no importa no debo de guardar rencor esa es una carga muy pesada con la cual nadie debería de cargar, yo no debería así no es como soy o como recuerdo ser, será mejor que me retire con Bryan aunque cual es la razón de ir con el ¿quién es él? Porque siento que debo de estar con él, no importa ya nada importa creo que volver con él me ara recordar quién es que soy, en cuestión de instantes aparezco junto a Bryan.

Lo encuentro sentado en una silla muy baja café clara, detrás de un mueble con largos cajones igualmente café claro y sobre de él un gran espejo, tu abrazas con gran fuerza una foto ¿de quién será? No lo se así que me asomo para poder ver y tú la alejas un poco entonces puedo descubrir que es mía tu la miras con mucho amor y dices te amo con un tono muy suave y enseguida vuelven los recuerdos a mi cabeza, por fin puedo recordarlo todo como es que te conocí, lo que contigo viví y hasta como morí incluso recuerdo todo el tiempo que he estado aquí en este sitio, me siento tan feliz de poder recordar sin saber que tu pronto cortarías mi felicidad diciendo:

-Gracias por mandarla, se que tu donde quiera que estés quieres que yo sea feliz y por eso me la mostraste- mi mente se nubla ¿de qué está hablando? O ¿de quién?, entonces tu continuas para aclarar mis ideas

- Ella es tan idéntica a ti, se parece tanto en cuerpo como en mente- esto no puede ser de quien está hablando, en ese momento lo recuerdo, recuerdo a esa fulana que tanto se parecía a mí, pero es un error yo no la mande, y trato de decírtelo, me acercó a tu oído y te lo digo pero no logro mi cometido olvidaba que no puedes escucharme.

-Pero espero que me perdones Yuriy, ella solo puede ser una amiga te prometí que te esperaría y eso are- tu siempre logras relajarme no importa lo mal que me sienta tu siempre tienes en tu boca esas oraciones que me hacen sentir tan bien, aunque después de esto ella saliera del baño diciéndote.

-listo Bryan podemos irnos- ¿irnos? ¿A dónde?

-Claro- contestas sonriendo y enseguida guardaste mi foto en un cajón, ella te pregunta

-¿Qué haces?- parándose de puntitas para poder ver lo que guardabas

-Nada, mejor vámonos no hay que perder tiempo- Contestas secándote una escurridísima lagrima que avía logrado salir de uno de tus ojos.

-Mmm, ok vámonos- te toma del brazo llevándote a la salida, desde luego yo los sigo flotando por el aire pero entonces siento una gran opresión en mi pecho, parece ser que alguien me está llamando, me está solicitando y con gran fuerza, está bien iré se que puedo confiar en Bryan, en ese momento voy a donde me llaman y aparezco en un bar, el ruido que hay aquí es mucho hay demasiados borrachos, al enderezar la mirada me encuentro situado enfrente de el, Kai, ahí estaba el ahogado en licor sus ojos estaban perdidos girando de un lado a otro su cuerpo flojo, como si fuera un mono de trapo, su boca se abrió pensé que sería a causa del hipo pero al contrario de lo que creía dijo.

-Yo te quería tanto, te deseaba tanto, eras muy importante para mí, invertí tanto tiempo como dinero en ti y así me pagaste, desgraciado- en ese momento lanzaste el caballito que tenias en la mano con gran fuerza tanta fue que al impactar contra el suelo se destruyó haciendo gran ruido y después boto contra la barra

-Por eso te mate, tu traición no podía ser perdonada, ni la tuya ni la de ese maldito, el también sufrirá de mi furia- decías con el hipo y golpes a la mesa.

-Maldito… Maldito- decías golpeando cada vez más fuerte la mesa, para después ser sacado del sitio por el mesero que te decía

-Disculpe señor le pido que de forma civilizada abandone este bar, aquí no hay lugar para gente agresiva- con porte seguro imponiéndose ante ti parecía no tenerte miedo tal vez es porque no te conoce y no sabe de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso me estas corriendo?- en ese instante el intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas parecían no responderle, su rostro reflejaba una cara de enojo pero desde luego bajo los efectos del alcohol

-Si así lo quiere ver, solo por favor retírese o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad para que se lo lleven- ese mesero estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a como dé lugar, entonces él respondió.

-Llámalos y si es que se atreven a intentar sacarme verán de lo que soy capaz- el ya se había logrado parar pero se tambaleaba constantemente hacia los lados

-Si eso es lo que quiere ¡seguridad!- grito fuertemente y en cuestión de nada llegaron y su mirada se giro hacia ellos con gran odio

-¿Qué paso?- preguntan ellos entrelazando sus pares de brazos con músculos como de diez kilos cada uno.

-Este ebrio que quiere que se lo lleven- dijo mientras hacia una seña con su brazo y avanzaba hacia su barra, ellos dos voltearon a ver a Kai aun con sus brazos cruzados y el corrió hacia ellos botella en mano intentando golpear a uno de ellos con ella, pero el solo de un de rechazo detuvo su marcha y lo hizo caer sin más, lo monto en su hombro y lo saco del lugar, Kai estaba perdido pero gracias a esto el pudo verme al levantar la mirada mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo y recargado en la pared del lugar, al mirarme se sorprendió abrió los ojos enorme mente y se quedo paralizado por unos segundos y sin más se puso de pie con ayuda del muro y empezó a balbucear la verdad es que no se le entendía nada de lo que decía parecía como si estuviera reclamándome el a verlo traicionado, yo no sabía qué hacer tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si sentir coraje por que el me había utilizado, lastima por el estado en el que se hallaba o tristeza porque de verdad el me quería a su manera pero lo hacía y yo todo este tiempo lo había estado juzgando mal ahora lo sé todo este enrollo es mi culpa como todo pero como siempre yo intentando culpar a los demás de mis errores me merezco lo que me está pasando y me lo merezco por haber traicionado a quien tanto me quería.

-¿Qué haces aquí? desgraciado maldito- Me grito con gran odio y repulsión o al menos es lo único que le pude entender.

-Tu estas muerto, yo lo hice… yo te castigue… era lo que te merecías por imbécil - de mis ojos querían salir unas cristalinas gotas de agua, verte en ese estado…

-Solo te pedí un favor y no pudiste hacerlo, ¡no pudiste!- ya no podía contenerlas más, mis ojos parecían dos cascadas soltando una enorme cantidad de lagrimas

-No quise hacerlo, pero tú me orillaste a eso- conteste en respuesta a su comentario.

-¡A si!- Me grito al mismo tiempo que me lanzo un golpe aun con la botella en mano o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Más bien parece que intentas buscar una escusa para tu traición- caminabas hacia mi apuntándome con el dedo de la misma mano con la que sostenías los restos de botella a lo que yo solo flotaba hacia atrás, no sé porque

-Eres un bastardo, haber cuéntame cómo fue que paso ¿te revolcaste con el? ¿Cuántas veces?- estas palabras resonaron en mi mente causando gran eco pues de verdad había hecho el amor con Bryan.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? Aclárame ¿es el mejor que yo? ¿Te complació mejor?- la verdad es que si me había gustado pero esa no era la razón por la que me enamore de el sino porque Bryan era muy detallista conmigo y Kai no.

-No es eso- contesto cabizbajo

-¿Qué? ¿Lo aceptas? Te gusto y me lo restriegas en la cara maldito puto- yo seguía paralizado frente a Kai que estaba a media calle y un carro se le acercaba a gran velocidad pero él no se daba cuenta estaba demasiado borracho como para notarlo, las luces se acercaban a gran velocidad y ya que estaban muy cerca parece ser que el conductor lo vio y metió el freno a fondo, la velocidad de ese auto era mucha y por eso se derrapo, por suerte el conductor fue a vil y logra esquivar a Kai por un costado.

El al verlo se detuvo y una vez que el carro estuvo detenido a unos escasos centímetros de él le quebró un poco más de la botella y empezó a balbucear un montón de tonterías caminando hacia mí, no se estaba fijando ni por donde iba ni lo que hacía y con lo que acababa de pasar yo sabía que el saldría lastimado si esto seguía así de tal modo que me decidí a guiarlo hasta su casa ya que yo me encontraba en ese momento ubicado y estábamos cerca de ella, en ese momento empecé a andar hacia atrás dirigido hacia su casa sabia que él no se detendría por nada así que lo lleve por toda la banqueta mientras él seguía gritando y balbuceando incoherencias por alrededor de diez o quince cuadras que era el trayecto hasta su casa.

una vez en su casa pase por la reja y el hizo lo mismo en ese instante después de que el pasara por la reja la serré para que no se fuera a salir, en ese momento recordé que él era un fugitivo de la justicia pero por suerte su casa estaba sola y sin vigilancia por ese motivo decidí dejarlo ahí, era mejor que anduviera alcoholizado por las calles y sin rumbo, lo peor fue que aun estando adentro no se callaba y de ese modo era más fácil que los vecinos hablaran a la policía y lo detuvieran en ese mismo instante, pensando de ese modo tuve que hacer algo de inmediato para callarlo pero no se me ocurría nada ¿Qué podía yo hacer? ¿Cómo callarlo? Ah ya se, por suerte fuera de su casa se hallaba un árbol muy frondoso al cual decidí elevarme sabiendo que él me seguiría, lo había pensado bien y no quería que el recordara que me vio al día siguiente así que tenía que dormir lo para callarlo pero dejándolo de tal forma que no se diera cuenta que había sido yo quien lo hizo.

Por eso fue que me elevé por el árbol de tal forma que él pudiera treparlo también claro creando algunas ráfagas de viento, para que el pudiera hacerlo y una vez que estuvo arriba de la primer rama ancha logre con una rama mas pequeña golpearlo debajo de la nuca desmayándolo en ese instante, el dejo caer su cuerpo sin fuerza y yo lo cache como pude y de poco a poco fui bajándolo hasta hallarnos en piso firme, ya situados ahí pude acomodarlo de tal forma que el pensara que se había caído del árbol al intentar subirlo, entonces mi mente se ilumino ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto todos estos años? De esta forma pude haber tocado a Bryan hacer que el me sintiera no importa que yo no lo hiciera, que felicidad, en mi mente se había borrado todo otro pensamiento y solo estaba el que me decía que corriera contigo para abrazarte.

sé que esto suena feo si soy una mala persona después de darme cuenta que de verdad Kai me quería y a mí no me importa yo solo quiero estar con Bryan, sentirlo junto a mi no cabe duda que soy un asco de persona, no me importa nada pero necesito estar con Bryan así que decidí mejor estar con él pero ya había desgastado mucha fuerza bajando a Kai del árbol y por eso mi traslado fue más tardado además de que la distancia era bastante, pero por fin he llegado con la luz del día aparezco frente a tu cama y te veo, esa escena me parte el corazón en mil pedazos no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, frente a mi recostado en la cama desnudo estas tu Bryan pero no estás solo, estas con ella tomándola por la cintura volteado hacia ella y ella volteada hacia el otro lado un poco enrollada tomando su almohada que está debajo de su cabeza, no puedo creerlo como ya había dicho antes 'por todo lo bueno algo malo vendrá', me acerco a su oído y entre lagrimas le digo:

-Bryan me has fallado- y retrocedo lentamente, apuesto a que el pudo escucharme porque en ese momento, el se despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y al ver que había una persona frente a él se asusto, se preguntaba lo que había pasado, de su boca solo salía

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué he hecho?- era lo que decías mientras te jalabas el pelo con cara de preocupación. En eso ella se despierta y con una cara de felicidad te dice:

-¿Ya te despertaste dormilón?- y sonríe, tu le preguntas

- Julia ¿Qué paso anoche?- tú ya te hallabas tirado en el suelo recargado en la cama así que la veías hacia arriba y ella contesta:

-¿Cómo que ¿qué paso? Me vas a decir que no te acuerdas, porque anoche parecía que lo disfrutabas mucho- Yo no podía soportar mas así que intente desaparecer ya no quería oír lo que decían estaba perdido, no podía creer que después de haberme dicho que nunca me fallarías inmediatamente lo arias. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando yo no pude despegarme de ti había algo que no me dejaba, algo que me atrapaba y que a pesar de no poderte ver te seguía escuchando, tu voz resonaba en ese espacio blanco en el que me hallaba lo único que pude hacer fue agacharme y tratar a toda costa de no oírte por eso ponía mis manos en mis oídos intentado sellar el sonido, pero era imposible, tu voz seguía ahí como un gran eco que retumbaba todo el lugar mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos, no se por cuánto tiempo estuve así pero fue un buen rato en el que tu discutías con ella que eso no podía ser realidad que él no pudo haber tenido con ella relaciones, pero ella le afirmaba el hecho una y otra vez, le decía lo mucho que lo había disfrutado y que ella también pero que si él no estaba de acuerdo ella mejor se retiraría para no estorbarle mas y se retiro.

Tu no podías soportar tu cabeza, la resaca te atacaba a más no poder incluso, como si no fuera por licor sino por algo mas pero tú estabas seguro de que si estabas con Julia no podía ser algo mas, yo podía escuchar tus pasos alrededor de toda la casa, los golpes que le dabas a la paredes incluso algo que parecían se sollozos como si quisieras llorar pero tu enojo era más, me empezaste a pedir una y mil veces perdón pero, ¿cómo te iba a perdonar? no pudiste cumplir lo que tú me habías prometido sin que nadie te lo pidiera, eso fue así por algún tiempo más llegabas agotado de tu trabajo el cual intentabas utilizar para no pensar en lo que habías hecho sin lograrlo mientras yo sigo aquí en este espacio blanco, un día llegas cansado como siempre tu solo quieres recostarte creyendo que yo ya no estoy más contigo pues desde aquí tú no puedes sentirme y te recuestas en el sillón de la sala por unos minutos antes de que suene el timbre, te paras y abres la puerta te sientes tan mal que nunca se te ocurre preguntar quién era siendo para tu sorpresa la trepadora esa llamada Julia venia junto con peores noticias, en su mano portaba un papelito que decía que ella estaba embarazada y ella asegura ser hijo de Bryan y pide que se haga cargo

-Se que te dije que no te volvería a molestar pero esto es más fuerte que yo créeme solo acudirá a ti si lo fuera y lo es- y claro que lo era después de todo ser madre soltera es un gran problema pues no es fácil

-¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me haga cargo del niño? Está bien el tendrá todo mi apoyo- dices después de unos segundos en los que entraste en Shock, por la noticia que no te esperabas pero era lógico después de lo sucedido

-No, no quiero que solo te agás cargo del niño quiero que me apoyes ¿no lo ves? Tanto en el tiempo que este con el niño en vientre como el tiempo en el que el crezca yo no podre trabajar y ¿Cómo me voy a mantener? Esto es algo que al igual que a ti me llega por sorpresa no me lo esperaba- claro se le había cumplido el capricho y por fin podría ligarlo de alguna forma

-Está bien dime como quieres que te ayude, ¿quieres que te deposite dinero? ¿En que cuenta?- realmente eso del dinero no es mucho ya que a tu empresa le va muy bien y por consiguiente a ti

-¡No! No entiendes quiero que te cases conmigo que formemos una familia- eso es lo que ella quiso hacer desde que se le acerco

-Discúlpame pero eso es imposible porque y discúlpame que suene grosero pero es la verdad yo no te quiero y no podría vivir junto a ti- aunque si lo sonaste creo que eso si es verdad digo no habría porque mentirle

-¿Pero y el niño? ¿No piensas en él? ¿No piensas en que ocupa un padre para poder ser feliz?- todos los niños lo ocupan es muy cierto

-Exacto y por eso yo lo iré a visitar constantemente se bien que eres su madre y no te lo voy a quitar- bueno eso era muy cierto una madre nunca se quiere separar de su hijo

-No es eso sino que yo como psicóloga lo sé muy bien lo he visto en muchos lados, los hijos que viven con padres separados sufren más incluso que los que viven con sus padres juntos aunque estos no se quieran, además que tal si te pasa algo seria más seguro para el niño si estamos casados así el quedaría cubierto porque por supuesto que yo no lo dejaría desamparado- La verdad de todo esto me quedan dudas.

Tu pones tu mano en el rostro y te pones a pensar ¿Qué debo de hacer? Hasta que la idea llega a tu mente, sabes que el error ya lo cometiste que ya defraudarme mas no puedes y después de todo ya estoy muerto y ese bebe no tiene la culpa siendo cierto que el apenas viene a la vida así que no te queda más que aceptar

-Está bien lo haré, pero si lo hago es solo por el niño no puedo dejarlo desamparado- sus palabras rompen aun mas mi corazón aunque sé que esto es lo correcto.

Unas semanas después empiezan los preparativos para la boda, no planeas hacer una gran fiesta puesto que no estás muy conforme con lo que aras pero por cortesía hacia ella haces una cena de festejo invitando realmente a pocas personas. La boda se celebra y en tu cara está pintada una sonrisa lo mas falsa que se puede mientras yo seguía aquí enrollado en el suelo, jalándome el pelo y envuelto en lagrimas hasta que escucho una perturbarte escena

-Jajajaja- ella está riendo a carcajadas

-¿Qué te pasa?- contestas un poco asustado

-Nada solo que eres un estúpido- en ese momento me pongo de pie

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dices?- ya no puedo estar en este espacio tengo que ver que está sucediendo

-Que fácil es atrapar a un hombre solo unas pastillitas, una prueba falsa y pum ya lo tienes a tus pies- En ese momento me encuentro detrás de Bryan sin poder creer lo que está pasando

-haber haber haber sabes lo que me estás diciendo-tu cara muestra mucho asombro

-claro que lo sé no es más que la verdad yo no te quiero- lo sabia mujer desalmada había algo en ella que no me cuadraba

-¿pero si estas embarazada? es por eso que te casaste conmigo ¿no?- no sé si sentir alivio ahora sé que Bryan nunca me traiciono fue solo una trampa de esta bruja malvada

-¡No! Claro que no ¡por favor! Embarazarme de un maldito maricón como tú ni al caso- no sé si fueron sus palabras tan despectivas o lo que estaba haciendo pero yo me encuentro enfurecido

-Perfecto solo quieres dinero entonces dime cuanto, en donde te lo deposito y cuando firmamos el divorcio y asunto arreglado, ten por seguro que no tomare represalias contra ti- Malvada bruja asquerosa todo esto solo por dinero, todo el dolor que causo por dinero no tiene perdón de dios

-Ha, crees que me voy a conformar con tus limosnas, no yo quiero todo tu dinero y la forma más fácil de obtenerlo es matándote así que eso are- en ese momento ella saca una pistola de por detrás de su ropa y te apunta

-¡Matarme! Creo que después de toda valió la pena conocerte por fin me concederás el deseo de poder volver a estar con Yura y explicarle lo sucedido, pero no te será tan fácil pues yo creo en dios y que el suicidio me llevaría al infierno donde podría apostar que no estaría con el así que no te será tan fácil desacerté de mi- y de un manotazo alejas el arma de tu cabeza quedando frente a frente con ella pero tu rostro se llena da sorpresa cuando el de ella lo hace de risa, en eso por detrás de mí y un costado de ti suena una pistola que lanza una bala la cual pasa por tu cabeza manchado de sangre el rostro de esa mujer la cual suelta una carcajada maligna, en ese instante tu alma abandona tu cuerpo el cual ha cubierto de sangre gran parte del suelo, te paras a un lado de mi y dices

-Siempre supe que nunca me abandonarías y nunca lo hiciste- tu rostro está lleno de amor y me siento feliz de saber que es todo para mi

-Si, el tiempo que pude- no podía decirle que todo el tiempo por aquellos momentos en los que me ausente, tu solo sonríes y apuntas hacia atrás de mi, al voltear me doy cuenta que quien te había disparado había sido Kai y en ese momento no se qué pensar pues recuerdo que él me quería y que todo esto fue a causa de que yo lo había engañado con Bryan, entonces habla con ella:

-Listo, ahora vámonos me alegro de que tú si hubieras terminado lo que el maldito de Ivanov no pudo- sabía que hablabas así de mí debido a mi traición

-Que tenía ese de especial, porque este maricón y tu están o estaban tan enamorados de el- debo de aceptar que esta pregunta me intriga un poco

-¡no! No te confundas yo no estaba enamorado de él, yo lo que sentía era pasión por él, y ya que le vi un poco utilidad pues lo utilice para deshacerme de este pero no pudo así que me deshice de el- esto no puede ser real quiere decir que todo el tiempo que sufrí por él, todo el tiempo que lo ame y yo para el solo fui su momento feliz, mi mente ahora es la que está en Shock hasta que Bryan se acerca a mí y yo lo abrazo envuelto en lagrimas.

-woow bueno-

-Claro pero ahora mejor vámonos-Eso dice Kai y le da la espalda

-¿Vámonos? ¡no! Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado- se acerca a él y pega su arma en la cabeza de Kai

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta lleno de sorpresa

-¿No lo ves? Es la escena perfecta, un hombre celoso de su novio lo mata y tiempo después acaba su venganza matando al causante del engaño y después acaba con su vida ¿no es perfecto?- la verdad es que me quedo inmóvil al oír estas palabras

-Pero habíamos quedad…- ella lo interrumpo

-Si ya sé, pero lo que tú no sabes es que yo soy homofóbica y amo el dinero pero dejarle mi dinero a un gay ni pensarlo- yo no sé qué hacer.

-Pero si gracias a mi es que lo tienes, yo fui quien te consiguió el título, el nombre y a la persona del dinero- ahora lo sé era por eso que siempre que la veía a ella también lo veía a el

-Si y te lo agradezco pero como dije soy homofóbica- los ojos de Kai están abiertos a más no poder mientras sudaba del miedo.

-Pero…- y lo interrumpe de nuevo

-Ya basta ya me arte- pof fue el sonido de la pistola, al salir la bala.- hay como odio a los gay siempre tan estúpidos- la bala le da en la yugular a Kai dejándolo en agonía larga, Kai cae al suelo agonizante con su mano en su cuello tratando de parar la hemorragia pero es inútil sabe que morirá y en un arranque de ira toma su arma y le dispara en el carrazón a aquella malvada mujer que cae al piso muerta y en segundos Kai hace lo mismo, sus almas tan sucias son consumidas por los espíritus tan rápido que ni las puedo ver.

Yo seguía en Shock hasta que Bryan me hablo.

-Te prometí que volveríamos a estar juntos y lo he cumplido, ahora no me separare de ti jamás, te amo y eso are por toda la eternidad- esto me llena de alegría y te abrazo felizmente

-Bryan- digo mientras le abrazaba efusiva mente - yo también te amo y espero, que cumplas también tu otra promesa- en mi rostro se dibuja una enorme sonrisa picarona

-¿Cuál otra?- Clamas intrigado

-La que me hiciste, prometiste que recompensarías todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados y… pues… ya puedes empezar- no puedo evitar sonrojarme y tú me abrazas mas fuerte

-Está bien pero guíame por ese sendero que tú conoces mejor que nadie-

-Eso are… eso are- y juntos caminamos hacia esa gran luz que se imponía ante nosotros tan hermosa que no podíamos evitar ir abrazados hacia ella jurándonos amor eterno.

Fin

hecho por: Elias

editado o intento de editado y subido por: Gaby KIvanov

* * *

Bueno gente! espero que si les haiga gustado, y por fis dejen comentarios... saben que eso nos hace feliz! todos estos serán mandados a la persona, que la hizo... esta secuela.

Me quiero atrever decir en este fic, que gracias por leer la historia de TE LO PROMETO, ya que este fic es la secuela de ella... gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a ti Elias que me lo hiciste, ya que sin tu tiempo en hacerlo nunca lo hubiera subido, te quiero mucho, y Gabz, si lo llegas a leer perdona que todavía no haiga subido tu fic, ya tengo el primer capitulo, solo falta subirlo a la computadora, pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo, me apurare lo mas que pueda para subírtelo hermosa, y gracias por todo.

disculpen si no esta bien editado, jeje lo siento... :)

Aquí su servidora se despide, comenten por favor! xD

SAYONARA! =^.^=


End file.
